Masalah Hidup Chuuya
by Kucing Belang
Summary: Sebelumnya Nakahara Chuuya pikir, ia tak memiliki masalah hidup yang mampu membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia menyadari, bahwa selama ini ia memiliki masalah yang menghantui sisa hidupnya. [Soukoku] [Dazai/Chuuya] [Highschool!AU. OOC.]


**Masalah Hidup Chuuya**

Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

**Dazai **Osamu **x **Nakahara **Chuuya**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai. Typo. OOC. High School AU.**

* * *

Ada beberapa hal yang menganggu pikiran seorang Nakahara Chuuya akhir-akhir ini. Bukan—bukan nilai akademiknya yang memrihatinkan, sesungguhnya itu sudah biasa terjadi dan Chuuya masa bodoh akan itu, yang penting prestasinya di bidang olah raga masih membanggakan.

Bukan juga tentang tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang super menyebalkan dan memiliki hobi bodoh—bunuh diri. Chuuya tak peduli pada orang itu, atau jika bisa malah Chuuya ingin membantu tetangga _tersayang__nya _itu cepat-cepat terbang ke akhirat.

Hal yang menganggu pikirannya itu adalah; satu, tinggi badannya.

Dua, tinggi badannya.

Tiga, tinggi badannya.

Sesungguhnya masalah hidupnya adalah tinggi badan.

Chuuya tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi apa daya, takdir sudah menuliskan bahwa ia memang pendek—maaf, kurang tinggi.

Seingat Chuuya—ia masih yakin kok kalau ingatannya cukup bagus, ia rajin meminum susu tinggi kalsium yang selalu dibuatkan oleh Kouyou-nee—kakak perempuannya. Ia tidak pernah membolos minum susu sejak kelas 1 SMA.

Iya, dirinya baru rajin minum susu saat masuk SMA.

Ngomong-ngomong sekarang ia sudah kelas dua SMA, berati sudah satu tahun.

Kalau kata tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang super menyebalkan, Chuuya itu telat memulai, alias pertumbuhannya sudah terhenti dan apa yang Chuuya lakukan saat ini itu percuma, tidak berguna.

Chuuya jelas tidak terima, ia merasa jika tinggi badannya naik—meskipun hanya tiga atau empat sentimeter, ia tidak masalah.

Tapi—TAPI—

Ketika tempo hari ia iseng mengukur tinggi badannya, yang terjadi adalah, tinggi badannya sama sekali tidak bertambah dari akhir tahun lalu. Bahkan satu sentimeter pun tidak. Malah berat badannya yang naik.

Chuuya tidak tau dosa apa yang ia miliki hingga takdir begitu kejam terhadapnya.

"Sudah puas meratapi nasibnya, Chibi?"

Chuuya yang semula asyik berbaring di ranjangnya sembari meratapi masalah hidupnya langsung bangun ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang amat sangat menyebalkan. Ia meraih boneka berbentuk topi miliknya dan melemparkannya kearah pemuda yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, sialan?" geram Chuuya, matanya mendadak iritasi melihat keberadaan orang yang paling _dibencinya_.

Pemuda itu dengan mudah menghindar, lalu dengan santainya memungut kembali boneka tersebut dan menutup pintu kamar Chuuya, "Sudah kuduga, selain tubuhmu yang kecil, otakmu juga kecil."

"Mau kupatahkan kepalamu?"

"Oh, tidak. Chuuya, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu kepada suamimu. Kau mau masuk penjara karena kasus kekerasan dalam rumah tangga?"

"SUAMI KEPALAMU?!" teriak Chuuya tidak terima. Mana mau ia menikah dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini. Tidak akan pernah. Sampai dunia kiamat juga ia tidak pernah mau.

Pemuda itu tertawa, lalu dengan santainya ia duduk di meja belajar milik Chuuya, mengambil salah satu buku milik pemuda itu. Matanya menatap si pemilik kamar melalui sudut mata, "Chuuya, karena aku baik hati, akan kuingatkan bahwa hari ini adalah jadwalku untuk mengajarimu."

"Ha?"

Chuuya mendadak amnesia. Mengajari? Mengajari apa?

"Astaga Chuuya. Kebodohanmu memang luar biasa sekali. Hah, inilah mengapa aku menyukaimu," ucap sosok itu lagi.

"Bicara omong kosong lagi, kutendang bokongmu, _Shitty_ Dazai."

Yang dipanggil _Shitty _Dazai—atau lengkapnya Dazai Osamu, pemuda yang berstatus sebagai tetangga menyebalkan Nakahara Chuuya bersiul, "Apakah itu cara baru untuk mengatakan, 'Aku sangat malu mendengarkan pujianmu, jadi berhenti memujiku'?"

Oh cukup. Bisa habis _stock_ kesabaran Chuuya jika dihadapkan dengan manusia satu ini.

"Terserahmu sajalah," Chuuya menyerah—tumben. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang nyamannya. Memunggungi Dazai yang tengah menatap bingung kearahnya.

Lebih baik Chuuya tidur—atau kalau tak bisa ya ia akan memikirkan cara untuk menambah tinggi badannya secara instan, sebab susu tinggi kalsium sama sekali tak berpengaruh padanya.

Lagipula, ia juga tidak ingat apakah ia memiliki janji dengan Dazai—janji apapun itu, apalagi mengajari, belajar bersama? Tunggu—mungkin ia pernah _meminta tolong _pada Dazai untuk mengajarinya. Ah, masa bodoh, Chuuya lupa dan ia tak peduli.

Sementara itu, Dazai bingung luar biasa. Tidak biasanya si mungil pemarah—Nakahara Chuuya, siapa lagi?—mengalah begitu saja. Mengabaikannya, tanpa melayangkan tinjuan atau tendangan.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk mencolek bahu si pemilik kamar, ia takut Chuuya kenapa-kenapa, sebab Chuuya yang menjadi penidam itu jauh lebih menakutkan daripada Chuuya yang pemarah dan hobi mengumpat kepadanya.

"Oi sialan, berhenti mengangguku, atau kau mau kukirim ke akhirat sekarang juga?" ancam Chuuya dengan aura membunuhnya.

Dazai justru tersenyum—nah ini baru Nakahara Chuuya yang ia kenal.

"Habisnya Chuuya hanya diam saja. Itu sangat aneh, tidak cocok denganmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum konyol.

Chuuya menghela napas. Ia bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, lalu menatap kearah Dazai. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada si pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Apalagi jika bukan masalah tinggi badan?

Ia dan Dazai tumbuh bersama, maksudnya mereka sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Ia ingat, dulu tinggi mereka selisihnya tidak terlalu jauh—meskipun ia memang lebih pendek beberapa senti, namun tidak sejauh sekarang. Dimana Dazai terlihat seperti raksasa dimatanya.

Ia ingin tau, apa rahasia dibalik semua itu.

Tapi, menanyakannya langsung kepada seorang Dazai Osamu itu benar-benar membuat harga dirinya tercoreng.

Tapi—lagi—jika bukan pada Dazai, kepada siapa lagi ia harus bertanya?

Oh Tuhan, mengapa takdir ini begitu kejam.

"Oi, Dazai," panggilnya setelah mengalami pepeangan batin yang cukup panjang.

"Ya? Ada apa Chibi?"

Pelipis Chuuya berkedut kesal, bisa tidak kalau tidak usah memanggil Chibi? Ia sedang sensitif hari ini.

_Padahal setiap hari juga sudah sensitif seperti singa betina._

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu, tapi kau tidak boleh tertawa."

Dazai menaikkan alisnya—bingung, tapi juga tertarik. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Janji?" Chuuya memastikan—walaupun ia tidak bisa seratus persen percaya jika Dazai akan menempatinya.

"Hm—tergantung keadaan _sih_," jawab Dazai santai.

_Tuh 'kan!_

"Ya sudah, tidak jadi."

Chuuya ngambek, dan Dazai tertawa karena hal itu. Dazai gemas melihat Chuuya yang sedang cemberut, pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut.

_Seperti ikan kembung_.

"Bercanda, Chuuya. Aku janji tidak akan tertawa," ucap Dazai dengan senyum konyolnya yang mengandung seribu arti.

"Janji?!" Chuuya memastikan sekali lagi, ia bahkan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Dazai.

Dazai tertawa, ia menyambut uluran kelingking dengan menautkan kelingkingnya sendiri dan menganyunkannya pelan, "Iya aku janji, Chuuya boleh menendangku jika aku melanggarnya."

_Padahal Dazai tidak yakin jika ia bisa menahan tawa atas pertanyaan entah apa yang akan dilemparkan oleh Chuuya nanti._

Chuuya menatap tajam kearah si pemuda yang sebenarnya memiliki hobi bunuh diri tersebut, memastikan lagi—sekaligus menyakinkan diri bahwa bertanya pada sosok didepannya ini adalah hal yang tepat.

"Ehm," Chuuya berdehem.

_Dan Dazai gemas karena paras manis Chuuya kini tengah merona merah._

"I-itu, bagaimana caranya menaikkan tinggi badan?"

_PFFTT—_

Oh tidak, Dazai hampir menyemburkan tawanya, namun ia telan lagi begitu Chuuya melemparkan tatapan tajam kearahya. Tidak menakutkan sih, malah dimata Dazai, Chuuya saat ini malah sangat amat menggemaskan dengan rona merah yang mewarnai paras manisnya—bahkan telinga ikut memerah.

"Kenapa Chuuya tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Dazai berusaha tidak mengeluarkan kalimat ejekan—atau ia akan benar-benar ditendang.

Chuuya menunduk, menghindari tatapan Dazai yang tengah menatap geli kearahnya. Seketika ia menyesal telah bertanya.

"Chuuya, aku menunggu loh~ kalau tidak mau memberikan jawaban berarti pertanyaanmu juga tidak akan kujawab~" ancam Dazai sembari menggoyangkan kelingking mereka yang ternyata masih bertautan.

"Ya sudah! A-aku juga tidak butuh jawabanmu! Lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan!" galak Chuuya.

Mana mungkin dirinya mau menurunkan harga dirinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Tidak—tidak. Sudah cukup satu kali saja ia mengatakan hal bodoh di depan Dazai.

Dazai tergelak, dan Chuuya melayangkan tinjuan menggunakan tangannya yang terbebas. Paras manisnya sudah memerah sempurna. Sumpah, tau begini, Chuuya tidak akan bertanya pada si maniak bunuh diri yang tidak berguna ini.

"Aduh, perutku sakit."

"Pukulanku bahkan tidak mengenaimu, brengsek?!" amuk Chuuya.

Dazai menepuk kepala Chuuya, mengusapnya gemas, memancing teriakan dari si pemilik rambut yang tidak terima rambutnya diacak-acak, "Perutku sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Aduh—duh."

"SIALAN KAU!"

"Makanya Chuuya, waktu masih kecil itu rajin minum susu. Bukan waktu sudah besar segini baru rajin minumnya," ledek Dazai.

Paras Chuuya kembali memerah, "Tapi 'kan—"

"Apa? Masa pertumbuhan? Chuuya, Chuuya, buktinya sekarang kau masih tetap pendek 'kan walaupun sudah rajin minum susu? Kau itu telat memulai, bodoh."

Chuuya menatap jengkel, ia sudah tau kok, tapi ya tidak usah dijabarkan begitu. Ia jadi merasa sangat bodoh.

"Tunggu—jangan bilang padaku, Chuuya jadi aneh hanya karena memikirkan tinggi badan?"

Yang ditanya mendecih, "Sudah tau kenapa tanya?"

Dazai terkejut—tentu saja, sejak kapan Chuuya jadi sepeduli ini? Maksudnya, Chuuya memang memiliki mimpi untuk menambah tinggi badannya, tapi Dazai tak tau jika sampai seserius ini. Sangat mengejutkan.

Tanpa permisi, Dazai membawa tubuh mungil Chuuya kedalam pelukannya, mengabaikan protesan dari Chuuya. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut sewarna langit senja itu, "Chuuya lebih cocok bertubuh mungil seperti ini kok. Jika terlalu tinggi nanti aku tidak bisa menenggelamkanmu dalam pelukanku."

_Uh-oh._

"A—apa sih?!"

Dazai tau, pemuda yang saat ini berada dipelukannya itu pasti tengah merona dengan manisnya. Reflek, ia mengencangkan pelukannya—efek terlalu gemas dengan makhluk mungil ini, "Chuuya~ kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan?"

"Da-Dazai sialan! Kau mau membunuhku ya?! Le-lepaskan—"

"Tidak mau~"

"Lepaskan, bodoh!"

"Tidak mau, Chuuya~ jangan maksa deh."

"Sesak, brengsek! Cepat lepas—"

"Tidak mau~"

"DAZAI—"

.

.

.

END.

* * *

Halo!

Saya baru memberanikan diri untuk menulis fanfiksi Soukoku. Tolong bimbingannya!

Maafkan saya jika Soukoku disini OOC, huhu saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuat mereka lebih in character.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca!

Saya menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun, jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengomentari hehe~

Salam,

Cing.


End file.
